


Tacky

by enemytosleep



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Books, Gen, House Cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: Lucy takes a solo job for rent money.





	Tacky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/)**fanfic_bakeoff** prompt: Sticky (Bonus: Assemble)  
> I've been finding and reposting older drabbles and things that never made it to AO3 back in the day. This was written circa 2011.

Lucy pulled a heavy book from one of the many piles strewn over the desk, a cloud of dust glittering in the lamplight, and flipped open its cover. The dust was heavy even on the pages - it really had been a long time since anyone had been in this room. With a soft puff of breath, she managed to uncover the book's title.

" _Herbs and Potions: What Should Be Growing in Your Garden_ ," she read aloud. "Huh, that's funny." Lucy closed the book and set it into one of the smaller, much neater piles of books on the floor.

The job was a tedious one - and kind of boring - but she'd needed the money. Some widower in Onibus had a room full of magical texts that her late husband had collected, and she needed help sorting through them all and determining their worth. Lucy had figured it would take her an afternoon or two at most, and she didn't want Natsu to push himself after the battle they'd just won against Phantom Lord. _And if anyone thinks this would have been a better job for Levy, they may have been right, but I'm an avid reader myself!_ She was determined to make quick work of this sorting so that she could collect her payment and get home in time for her rent.

She brushed her hands and grabbed the next book, then shrieked and dropped it to the floor: the cover had stuck to her hand, something tacky coating the spine.

There were smatterings of dust-coated residue all over her hand. "Oh come on!" What was even on the book anyway?

Briefly she considered quitting. There had to be other jobs she could do on her own easily. _But you don't have time for more travel if you want to pay the rent on time, Lucy._ Groaning, she started rubbing it off, the tiny, rolled up bits of sticky mess falling to the floor.


End file.
